The Aggressive Love Triangle
by Spontaneous Pencil
Summary: Alastor and Vaggie are at war for Charlie's affections in the midst of hotel chaos. Uh oh. Knock knock, terrible life decisions are here! Charlie just got her hotel up and running, ready to redeem many demons alike and prove her father wrong. Whilst at it, Vaggie keeps trying to confess her feelings to the demon princess, will Alastor let her?


A/N: read it on wattpad here 810047081-the-aggressive-love-triangle-prologue 

"I don't even know what you're talking about," said Vaggie with a harsh huff. Charlie held up an idle finger but she didn't really know how to explain it really.

"Listen Vaggie, I'm telling you he'll be a HUGE help! He's already employed Husk and Niffty, so what makes you think he won't also bring demons needing to be redeemed?" Charlie looked down a bit, trying to at least be slightly hopeful.

Vaggie tucked a lock of Charlie's hair behind her hair, a soft smile came to her face.

"I trust your judgement," Vaggie muttered. "I just don't want you getting hurt," she continued on, looking Charlie in the eyes, eventually she settled her forehead on her fist lightly, a headache arose in her that she couldn't supress.

"I'm not incapable Vaggie!" Charlie yelled angrily, she swiftly toned her temper down when she realized the situation was a bit more gentle than she had realized. "I'm ... sure I can take him."

"Charlie," Vaggie uttered. "Listen, I-"

A humming radio demon cut in, his feet tapping oh so patiently against the ground.

"So what's the latest gossip? Oh dear, please share it now! I've been dying for some entertainment," he cut in blankly as a laughtrack played faintly.

Vaggie rolled her eyes, she felt herself already going slightly red with upcoming anger and distaste for the radio demon.

"None of your fucking concern," Vaggie bit out, realizing the radio demon had an idle hand on her shoulder she felt herself pull away without even thinking.

"Language, language ... Oh Angel has been telling rather lewd jokes for hours, and you've been mumbling away it's only instinct to listen in! It wouldn't be about me, would it?" His grin widened which unnerved Charlie, she pulled away too.

"U-um, a little bit, yeah." She felt slightly bad about gossiping, even if she had defended him in the process. The radio demon had helped her a bit even if he saw her tumbling to an awul failiure.

Alastor chuckled, which sounded more like a radio tuning dial sound effect. Charlie hoped he wouldn't stare into her soul this time around and question her.

"Oh! I'm sure you've had nothing but good things to say? Dear, lighten up, you're not so fun to watch when you're wallowing in flusterment," he mused.

Charlie coughed lightly, fully entering the lobby to find Angel Dust digging through the fridge. Alastor tilted his head with his wide grin, not really giving mind.

"Oh, hey Alastor~." Angel's voice cut in through the thought Vaggie and Charlie somehow were sharing, Charlie gagged on her own air, slowly approaching Angel.

"Look, didn't we agree that if you were to stay here you'd be a LITTLE less pervy? I can't change who you are but flirting with every guy you see .. really isn't ideal," she muttered, feeling a little bit rude for calling him out so much.

Angel growled, leaning against the fridge harshly. "Look, it's not my fault that there's nothing to do around here but watch cobwebs build up," Angel rudely muttered.

Charlie was flustered from a bit of embarrassment, but to her surprise Niffty like the ball of energy she was zoomed over and cleaned up the piles of cobwebs and other sorts making a mess of the place.

"Finally, some class around here!" Alastor said loudly with a smirk.

Charlie awkwardly laughed, sitting down gradually. "You know, I've been thinking that we all should have a movie night," Charlie finally managed out the thought she's been holding in for hours, it felt like a decade to her though.

The room went quiet, unsurprisingly Alastor was the one to break the ice. "Oh of course! A picture show does no harm for anyone, I have the greatest classics that could entertain even the simplest of minds."

"Hey!" Angel called feeling as if that comment was directed at him. "We're not letting strawberry pimp pick, you don't know what old timey shit he'll make us watch."

Vaggie stepped in. "And watch your movies? Knowing you there's probably lewd content in every other scene," she piped up, and light arguing ensued.

"How bout' NO MOVIES and we all just LEAVE?" Husk said, chugging down alcohol, once Vaggie noticed the alcohol she began to attempt to pull it away at once.

"Um, I ... was going to go for horror films?" Charlie finally muttered in the horror scene that was everyone bickering, Alastor seemed to watching the bickering more than joining in though.

Everyone's head snapped to her. Once again heavy silence loomed which made Charlie's bow tie feel a bit too tight around her neck.

"Well, of course! A bit of fear harms none, I always say and my friends will agree!" Charlie didn't bother to ask what friends he was alluding to, and instead she gauged everyone else's reactions.

Nothing seemed to be out of place, they all seemed decently indifferent or even pleased with the idea. A heavy exhale of air escaped her, she smiled softly, grabbing the movies she planned to put on.

She would wait a while until she would allow the movie night to begin, she needed the mood to be just right, plus they all were still lightly bickering and Angel seemed to be flirting with Husk.

They were all occupied so she set up the snacks and such, Alastor snapped his head to the scene. He of course contributed the snacks he oh so desired to snack on, he decided to leave out SOME of the more entertaining dishes.

Angel eyed the chips and such hoping to find drugs lay there as a special treat or something of the sort, but no, just normal innocent sweets and cruncy snacks.

Vaggie seemed well pleased with this, she hoped she would get a secure spot next to Charlie, perhaps Charlie would end up leaning her head on Vaggie and she'd fall asleep on her. Vaggie's cheeks went red with pleasure at that thought.

Alastor seemed well ready for this movie night! What else was there to do? He felt as if this was a well deserved break too.

As everyone got in their places Charlie found herself in an uncomfortable spot. She was squeezed between Vaggie and Alastor a bit too much.


End file.
